A Kiss
by Constantinest
Summary: Alex sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya sebuah ciuman, karena ciuman yang selama ini ia dapatkan hanyalah ciuman yang kasar dan yang terpenting Alex sama sekali tak mencintai mereka. Kejadian di pagi hari membuatnya sedikit iri dengan pasangan itu. "Nicolas, apakah kau pernah berciuman?"/ Alex menyadari sampai kapanpun Nicolas memang tak menyukainya. Reviewnya please


**A Kiss**

 **Disclamer By Kosuke**

 **Author By C.O.N.S**

 **Pair : Nicolas Brown x Alex B**

 **A/N = [ a kiss ] = pergerakan tangan Nicolas, alias bahasa isyarat.**

 **Enjoy Reading, DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **...**

Mata birunya menatap langit cerah itu, beberapa anak angin bermain dengan rambutnya yang indah. Tetapi ekor matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, yah seorang pria dan seorang wanita, ia dapat melihat jelas bahwa wanita itu adalah seorang pelacur sama sepertinya—atau pekerjaan sebelumnya.

Mereka berciuman dengan mesra seolah saling mencintai, mungkin saja sang pria mencintai wanita itu. Tetapi Alex yakin bahwa wanita itu hanya berpura-pura saja seolah mereka pasangan yang saling mencintai.

Ia masih menatap, ia sudah tak bisa mengingat kapan ia benar-benar bisa menikmati yang namanya sebuah ciuman. Yah, kebanyakan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah ciuman yang kasar dan kemudian siksaan mentalnya.

Bahkan ia juga sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya ketika dirinya dicintai dan diperhatikan.

Ia menarik nafas panjang, pekerjaan yang membosankan tetapi setidaknya pekerjaan ini lebih baik dari pada pekerjaan sebelumnya.

Hari ini entah mengapa begitu membosankan, yah memang ia sudah biasa. Bekerja sebagai penerima telepon dan ia juga membersihkan tempat ini untuk membalas kebaikan Worick dan Nicolas.

Alex tahu bahwa Nicolas sedang berbelanja sementara Worick, pria itu menghilang entah kemana.

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat Alex menoleh. Ia dapat melihat Nicolas membawa sekantong belanjaan dengan menatapnya, kemudian ia menaruhnya di dapur dan hendak menyusunnya.

Alex mendekatinya, "Apa yang kau beli?" tanyanya kepada pria berambut hitam itu.

Ia hanya menoleh, menyerahkan kantong belanja itu kepada Alex dan kemudian pergi.

Memang Nicolas kebanyakan hanya diam, mereka jarang berbicara mengingat Nicolas yang tuli dan kata-katanya yang kurang bagus.

Alex membongkar isi kantong itu, merapikannya. Ia sedikit ragu apakah pria itu sudah makan atau belum.

"Uhm, Nicolas." Panggilnya kecil, tetapi pria itu masih membaca bukunya.

Ia mendekat dan pria itu bereaksi, ia menatap Alex sekarang. Matanya begitu datar seolah ia tak memiliki ketertarikan apapun. Tetapi Alex tahu bahwa matanya itu menyiratkan kepedihan yang mendalam sama seperti matanya.

"Apakah kau sudah makan?" tanyanya. Pria itu hanya mengangguk.

Alex sedikit kecewa, ia duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Nicolas, suasana canggung menyelimutinya. Ia tak lihai, terlebih lagi Nicolas bukanlah pria yang mudah mengajak bicara seseorang. Sementara Alex sama sekali tak mengetahui apa yang disukai pria itu, yang ia tahu ia cukup ramah terhadap kucing-kucing liar.

"Nicolas," ucapnya perlahan. Alex tahu bahwa pria itu sedang fokus membaca dan kemungkinan pria itu tak mendengarnya, itu terbukti mata Nicolas masih menatap buku itu.

"Apakah kau pernah berciuman?" Alex tak tahu mengapa pertanyaan itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Apakah ia terbawa suasana ketika melihat pasangan itu? Wajah Alex memerah, ia bisa malu kalau Nicolas mendengarnya, ia menatap sekilas pria itu. Tetapi kelihatannya pria itu masih sibuk membaca.

Alex berdiri dari sofa, ia tahu bahwa Nicolas tak pernah menanggapinya. Walaupun pria itu terkadang bersikap baik kepadanya, tetapi Alex tahu bahwa itu hanyalah sikap Nicolas. Pria itu memang baik kepada semua orang yang dia kenal.

"Aku sudah tak ingat bagaimana rasanya, bahkan aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya ketika kau mencintai seseorang? Apakah kau pernah mencintai seseorang? Ucapnya kemudian berhenti, "Nicolas."

Alex menoleh, menatap punggung pria itu.

Punggung itu begitu kokoh dan tegas, bahkan Nicolas memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus mengingat ia sering menghajar para penjahat di kota ini.

Alex diam, ia menyadari sampai kapanpun Nicolas memang tak menyukainya.

...

"Alex-chan," Alex mendengar suara itu, lagi-lagi ia mengalami mimpi buruk. Ia melihat Barry sedang berdiri menatapnya, "Kau tak akan pernah bisa berubah. Kau adalah seorang pelacur! Lakukan tugasmu,"

Tangannya meremas selimut yang ia gunakan, tangannya mencekram selimut itu, berharap ilusi itu segera hilang tapi tidak. Barry masih disana dan memaksanya.

"TIDAK!" Alex terbangun, ia mengusap keningnya berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Maaf apakah jeritanku menganggumu?" tanya Alex, ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Nicolas menatapnya. Kenapa Nicolas berada disini? Bukankah seharusnya ia berada dikamarnya?

Nicolas menggeleng. Ia menyerahkan secangkir coklat panas, Alex menerimanya dan meminumnya.

Tubuhhnya sedikit rileks ketika ia meminum coklat panas itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

[Langit begitu cerah malam ini,] Nicolas berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menuju jendela. Alex mengeser selimutnya, mengikuti Nicolas.

[Mimpi buruk?] tanyanya menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

Alex mengangguk,"Semakin lama mimpi itu semakin mengerikan saja," ucapnya dengan pahit.

Nicolas hanya menatapnya, malam begitu dingin walaupun langitnya begitu cerah. Sementara Alex hanya menggunakan baju mini putih yang biasanya ia pakai. Rata-rata pakaiannya tak begitu tertutup mengingat pekerjaanya yang dulu.

"Nicolas," pangilnya, pria itu menatapnya. "Tidak, tidak jadi." Ucapnya sedikit gugup.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur," ucapnya berjalan menuju sofa. Tubuhnya sedikit kedinginan. Alex berusaha menyamankan dirinya sendiri.

Nicolas menutup jendela itu, berusaha untuk membuat wanita itu nyaman dan duduk disebrangnya.

Terlihat jelas bahwa Alex begitu kedinginan, sementara Nicolas sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Nicolas melepaskan bajunya, memberikannya kepada Alex.

"Tidak, tidak Nicolas. Pakaian ini sudah cukup untukku,"

Tetapi Nicolas hanya menatapnya seolah memaksa agar wanita itu mau menggunakan pakaiannya.

Alex merasa tak enak dengan kebaikan Nicolas, ia memasukan kepalanya kedalam baju Nicolas dan menggunakannya.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

Tetapi cuaca yang begitu dingin membuat Nicolas bersin, Alex menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia mendekati pria itu menggosokkan kedua tangannya lalu ketika dirasa sudah hangat tangannya lalu menempelkannya dipipi Nicolas.

"Bagaimana apakah hangat?" tanyanya, Mata mereka saling menatap, Alex dapat melihat pria ini begitu sendirian dan terlalu banyak kekecewaan pada matanya.

Nicolas memegang tangan Alex menarik wanita itu kedalam pelukannya. "Nicolas—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Alex bingung, dan ketika Alex menyadari bahwa bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Ciuman itu begitu lembut dan nyaman, bahkan Alex begitu menikmatinya. Ciuman itu seolah tulus dari dalam hati pria itu. Walaupun Alex tahu bahwa Nicolas mungkin hanya ingin menyenangkan hatinya.

Tetapi ciuman itu seolah mengungkapkan semuanya.

Nicolas melepaskan ciumannya, menatap mata biru cerah yang sedang bingung itu. Nicolas mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"A-p-a-k-a-u-me-nik-ma-ti-nya?" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang aneh.

"Te—tentu," ucapnya gugup, wajahnya memerah. Alex sudah banyak berhadapan dengan pria tetapi kenapa hanya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut dari Nicolas mampu membuatnya seolah ia masih memiliki harapan untuk dicintai seperti dulu.

Nicolas tersenyum, Alex baru menyadari bahwa pria itu memiliki senyuman yang manis. Nicolas menarik tangan Alex dan menempelkan tubuhnya, memeluk tubuh kecil wanita itu, mencium pundaknya seolah ia benar-benar merindukan kejadian ini.

Alex memeluk tubuh Nicolas, ia dapat menyentuh otot-otot yang gagah itu dan ia merasa begitu nyaman. Pelukan itu begitu hangat. Tapi yang membuat Alex begitu bahagia adalah bahwa pria itu tak membencinya melainkan memperlakukan dia dengan lembut.

Nicolas melepaskan pelukannya dan menciumnya kembali.

"Nicolas, jangan-jangan kau mendengar ucapanku tadi pagi?" ucapnya Alex kecil. Sementara Nicolas hanya menatapnya ia tak bereaksi, tetapi semburat merah menjalar diwajahnya.

Tak perlu sebuah jawaban Alex sudah mengetahuinya bahwa pria itu mencintainya.

...

Worick pulang kerumah dengan perasaan lesu, tubuhnya lelah karena bekerja semalaman. Sudah banyak kejadian-kejadian menyebalkan yang ia alami hari ini. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan, ia tahu bahwa jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan dirinya belum tidur sama sekali.

Ia yakin bahwa Alex-chan dan Nicolas sedang tidur terlelap hal itu membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

Tetapi pemandangan di pagi hari ini yang membuatnya serasa ia sedang bermimpi.

Ia melihat Alex-chan sedang tidur diatas tubuh Nicolas dengan lelap sementara Nicolas bertelanjang dada dan memeluk Alex seolah melindunginya. Bukan cuma itu, ia melihat bahwa Alex memakai baju Nicolas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" serunya menjerit membuat Alex terbangun, tentu saja gerakan tiba-tiba Alex membuat Nicolas terbangun.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam? Aku meninggalkan kalian berdua semalaman dan ini yang terjadi?!"

Alex memerah, ia tak menyadari bahwa ia tidur di atas tubuh Nicolas. Sementara pria itu begitu tenang sekali menghadapi Worick.

Pria itu berdiri dari sofanya, tetapi sebelum ia pergi ia menatap Alex dan mencium keningnya perlahan lalu segera pergi kekamarnya.

"Nicolas! Apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa kau mendahului aku! Ini tidak adil."

 **-The end-**

 **A/N : Bagaimana menurut kalian, pertama kali nonton Gangsta dan langsung jatuh cinta sama pair ini. Ditambahlagi saya ingin meramaikan fandom ini. Mengingat kebanyakan yang bercerita tentang Nicolas x Alex sangatlah sedikit wordnya dan hanya 3 saja. Jadi saya tambahkan menjadi 4. Tetapi tenang saja, saya akan membuat yang lainnya kalau memiliki ide.**

 **More info about me check my Profile. Saya juga author di Fandom Harpot dan One piece. Salam kenal.**

 **Reviewnya please untuk menambah penyemangat .**

 **C.O.N.S**


End file.
